


Not the end, only the beginning.

by LucPendragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Keith and Acxa are Siblings, Short One Shot, young keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucPendragon/pseuds/LucPendragon
Summary: A thud came from his parent’s bedroom, followed by more yelling. Somebody had punched a wall. Fights like these weren’t unusual, though they only ever broke out when Keith’s mother was home.





	Not the end, only the beginning.

Keith looked up, hearing voices shout in the other room. He knew better than to interfere, turning back to his plastic figurine instead. It was a brand new, fully articulated batman with real fabric used for the cape, complete with a bat shaped boomerang which fit into its hand. The decorative toy stuck out like a sore thumb among Keith’s handful of army men and building blocks. A chunk of gold surrounded by coal. 

A thud came from his parent’s bedroom, followed by more yelling. Somebody had punched a wall. Fights like these weren’t unusual, though they only ever broke out when Keith’s mother was home. She would leave for three weeks at a time, taking Keith’s sister with her. On one of the few days she was home, Keith had asked his mother what they did during such long amount of time. 

“Training.” His mother had explained briskly. “Acxa had great things in her future. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” Keith said, which was a lie. He didn’t understand the slightest.

Keith’s mother had returned earlier than expected, wordlessly dropping the batman figure into Keith’s hands and dragging his father away to talk. Something extreme was happening, he could feel it but refused to question it. If it could be ignored then maybe it would go away. Keith the dropped the plastic batman, growing sick of listening to his parents fight. 

The shack in which they lived in was originally designed as a storage shed, his parents had purchased it right before Acxa’s birth. A few extra rooms were built in along with bare necessities required for a livable household. It was cared for poorly, the shacks condition only worsening as the years went on. The scent of Keith’s father’s tobacco wafted through the shack, the smell being nearly enough to make his eyes water as Keith passed by his parent’s bedroom. 

He entered his own room that was shared with his sister. Acxa was already there, neatly folding her clothing and placing it in a bag. 

“Hi,” Keith greeted, sitting on his bed, swinging his feet back and forth. 

“Hello, Keith.” Acxa said distractedly, not bothering to look up from her packing. She was only nine but her eyes held the look of someone much older. 

“What’s on your face?” He asked. 

Acxa paused, placing a hand on her cheek to feel for something there. “That’s just a bruise, idiot. Don’t you know what bruises are?” 

“Yes!” Keith retorted defensively. “I’ve got one on my arm when I tripped.” 

“I got mine from training.” Acxa turned to her packing. 

“Why are you packing so much?” Keith asked suspiciously, as if he only just noticed what she was doing. 

“I’m leaving again.” 

“But you just came back.” Complained Keith.

“I know.” Acxa said sadly. “I’m leaving for good this time.” 

“What?!” Keith cried in horror. “Why?” 

Acxa sighed, thinking of the proper way to explain this. 

“Lord Zarkon has a son-” she began slowly.

Keith remembered the day his class learned about Zarkon. During lunch, the kids had discussed how evil the galra were, joking about punching one if ever given the chance. Keith had kept his mouth shut and fists clenched, knowing what would happen if he were to reveal who his family was. 

“-And I might be one of his generals when i’m older.” Acxa explained. “To do that, me and mom are going to live somewhere where I can train even more. I have to be better than of the other candidates. I can’t keep taking breaks to come back here, I can’t have anymore distractions.” 

“Can I come with you?” Keith asked meekly, a hint of hope in his voice. 

“No, Keith.” Acxa said dismissively. “You’re too human looking.” 

Keith jumped to his feet. “That’s not fair. I don’t want to stay here with dad!” 

“You should be happy for me!” Acxa snapped as she also stood. “It’s not my fault you look like dad! You’re just a ridiculous kid.” 

“I’m not!” Keith insisted. 

“Yes, you are.” Acxa said. “I’m leaving no matter what, it’s up to you whether you want to cry about it or grow the hell up!”

 

And they did leave, late that night Keith watched them depart from the doorway of the shack. His father sat in the kitchen with a beer in his hand, refusing to say goodbye to his wife and daughter. 

Keith slowly pulled the door closed, feeling as if he was losing everything as it clicked shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lol, I almost accidentally put a link for a Walmart MP3 player where the description should be without realizing. I know some things that happen in this wouldn't fit in the canon show, but how about we just forget about that little detail. Sorry if this feels rushed, I wanted to finish it so I can get to work on another project for my friend's birthday. Feel free to leave kudos and comment! Farewell until next time, my fellow Voltron fans.


End file.
